Hamtaro and The HamHams Meet a Hamster Swordsman
by HAMTARO-FAN
Summary: Hamtaro and the Ham-hams meet a hamster swordsman called Curama. Is he a friend or foe? Find out now! Please review! (COMPLETED)
1. Curama, a Hamster Swordsman

**__**

Curama, The Hamster Swordsman:

"Mom! I'm going to school!" Laura called.

"Adventure time!" Hamtaro said.

"Ticky ticky ticky ticky!"

Hamtaro ran to the clubhouse. A strange looking hamster was in the way.

"Who-who are you?" Hamtaro asked.

"I, am the one called Curama." the hamster said.

"I'm Hamtaro." Hamtaro said.

Curama was a silver hamster with a sword in a sword sheath tied around him. He also had a scar across his right eye.

"Curama! Why don't you come to the clubhouse for a visit?" Hamtaro asked.

"Um, ok…" Curama said.

"You can meet all my friends there." Hamtaro said.

Hamtaro and Curama walked into the clubhouse.

"Hamtaro! Who's THAT?" Boss asked.

"This? This is-" Hamtaro said.

Curama interrupted. "I, am Curama. I defeat angry cats and dogs. I am a hamster swordsman. I got this scar on my eye from a cat that tried to kill me. I wouldn't let that cat get away with that."

"But why are you here?" Maxwell asked.

"I was being chased by a cat. Then I finally got the cat off my tail. After that, I was just krmping on some nuts when Hamtaro here, came by and asked me to come to the clubhouse where I am right now." Curama answered.

"Let's have some fun now!" Hamtaro said.

"I am not into fun and friendly stuff, but I'll try it out for a few minutes." Curama said.

Author's Note: When Curama defeats angry cats and dogs, he doesn't mean that he does animal abuse, if that's what you think. All he does is scare them away or something. ^ ^ I love animals and I'd NEVER want stuff like THAT in my story. My story _is_ rated G ya know? And just to let you know, when all of the Ham-Hams say something, Penelope says either "ookyoo" or "ookwee", k? Remember to send me lotsa reviews! Bye-Q! ^ ^


	2. Ham and go seek Trouble

**__**

Ham-and-go-seek Trouble:

"First, we can play zee game we like to play zee most! Ham-and-go-seek!" Bijou said.

"YEAH! HAM-AND-GO-SEEK! HAM-AND-GO-SEEK!!!!!" All of the Ham-Hams yelled.

"Ham-and-go seek?" Curama asked.

"Oui." Bijou said.

"Do you know how to play, Curama?" Dexter asked.

"No…"

"Ok. It's simple. There is one counter, and as many hiders as you want. The counter counts to 30 (without peeking) and the hiders go hide. When the counter finishes counting to 30, the counter goes to find all of the hiders. The first hider that the counter finds, is the counter next round." Hamtaro said.

"Ok…" Curama said.

"LET'S BEGIN!!!!!" All of the Ham-Hams yelled.

"Wait a second…" Bijou said.

"What?" All of the Ham-Hams asked (all but Bijou)

"Who is the counter going to be?" Bijou asked.

"CURAMA!" The Ham-Hams answered.

"Me? Sure." Curama said.

"LET'S BEGIN!!!!" All of the Ham-Hams yelled

Everybody went outside. All of the Ham-Hams but Curama went to hide. Curama covered his eyes and put his head against a tree.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…" Curama started counting.

"MEOW!" A familiar voice called from behind Curama.

Curama turned around.

"You again." Curama said.

Curama's eyes started to glow a bright shade of red.

"HSSSSSS!!!!" The cat roared.

Curama jumped on top of the cat's head.

"Curama! You aren't looking for us!" The Ham-Hams called from in their hiding places (without looking at Curama).

"I'm sort of busy right now." Curama said in a slightly deeper voice than usual.

Curama jumped off of the cat. Curama ran in circles at super maximum speed around the cat to get it dizzy. The cat was so dizzy that it fell in a river.

"Meow!" The cat gave up and swam to the other side of the river.

Curama rubbed his paws together.

"Whew! That was tiring!" Curama said.

Curama searched for only 1 minute and he found all of the hamsters. (only 1 minute because of his super speed and smartness ^ ^)

All of the hamsters went to the clubhouse to chat.


	3. Curama's Secret

**__**

Curama's Secret:

"What happened back there, Curama?" Hamtaro asked.

"OOKYOO!!!" Penelope said.

"It's hard to explain…" Curama said.

"So…" Howdy said.

"Well, you know that cat I told you about? The one that was chasing me this morning? Well, it came back." Curama explained.

"IT DID?" The Ham-Hams asked in awe.

"Yes." Curama said.

The Ham-Hams couldn't believe their ears.

"How'd you get so strong?" The Ham-Hams asked.

"I have a secret I should tell you." Curama said quietly.

"A secret?" The Ham-Hams asked.

"Yes. My secret is that when I fight, I get really powerful. I get super speed and strength." Curama answered.

"I can't believe it!" Howdy said in amazement.

"I agree Howdy. I couldn't have guessed myself!" Dexter said.

"Eez eet true?" Bijou asked curiously.

"Yes…" Curama said.

"Can you show us?" Pashmina asked.

"No, I cannot do that…" Curama said.

"Please?" All of the Ham-Hams asked.

"No, I said I cannot. I'm sorry…" Curama said.

"Oh, I see…" Dexter said.

"Why don't we go play outside?" Hamtaro asked.

"YEAH!" All of the Ham-Hams said. (All but Curama that is)

Curama sighs.

"Ticky ticky ticky ticky." All of the Ham-hams but Curama went outside.

~~~ Inside the clubhouse ~~~

Curama thought to himself.

*Was telling them my secret good or bad?* Those exact words went through his mind over and over.


	4. Forever Friends

**__**

Forever Friends:

"AHHHH!"

Curama heard a scream.

"I sense…a cat." Curama thought.

His eyes started to glow bright red again. He ran outside. There, stood a black cat, the one that gave Curama the scar that he has on his eye.

"Help us Curama!" The Ham-Hams yelled.

Curama ran in circles around the cat. The cat got a bit dizzy, but not enough to give up. Curama jumped onto the cat's nose. Then he jumped onto its back to confuse it. The cat ran around and wiggled to get him off of it. Curama jumped up and practically flew up in the air. He landed on a tree branch. Then he jumped to a higher branch. After that, he jumped down to the ground. He was right in front of the cat.

"HSSSSSSSS!!"

Curama had a plan. He jumped over a river and onto the other side with the cat chasing after him. The cat fell in the river (just like the other cat did) and right when the cat got to the shore, Curama jumped to the opposite side of the river so the cat couldn't get him. The Ham-Hams saw everything. Curama looked at them. He forgot that they were watching him.

Curama got anime "big eyes" ^ ^. "Y-you…you saw that?"

"YOU"RE AMAZING CURAMA!!!!!" the Ham-Hams called out.

*I guess it _was_ good that the Ham-Hams saw that* Curama thought. *they need me*

~~~ The next day ~~~

All the Ham-Hams were outside playing when all of a sudden, a cat came out of nowhere.

"Someone help us!" they called out.

Curama ran quickly over to them.

"Help us Curama!"

Curama smiled. "I will."


End file.
